Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computing systems, and more particularly to, various embodiments for speculative execution in a distributed streaming system using a computing processor.
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. In recent years, both software and hardware technologies have experienced amazing advancement. With the new technology, more and more functions are added and greater convenience is provided for use with these electronic appliances. The amount of information to be processed nowadays increases greatly. Therefore, processing and storing very large amounts of information is a key problem to solve.